עוד צעד אחד ואת שם
by naomi1999
Summary: השלישייה המקורית: הארי רון והרמיוני עדיין בתוך המשחק. אבל מה יקרה אם הם יצטרכו לשתף את עולמם עם עוד נערה, שמתברר שגם היא איכשהו משותפת לעולם הזה? מה הנערה תחשוב? אילו תגליות היא תגלה?
1. Chapter 1

אלכס

פרק ראשון: מקל עקום

"הדרך הזאת לא מוצאת חן בעיני," דבי אמרה והקול שלה נשמע קטן ומפוחד. "אני בכלל לא מכירה את הרחובות האלה."

היא עצרה במקום ואני גלגלתי עיניים, ליפפתי את היד שלה ומשכתי אותה קדימה. "זאת השכונה שלי דב," נאנחתי, "אני מכירה את הרחובות האלה כמו שאני מכירה את עצמי. ואחרי שעוברים בהם הרבה פעמים הם לא נראים מאיימים בכלל. יש מקומות יותר מפחידים בלונדון."

"מעודדת," דבי לא נרגעה.

"אין פה אף הומלס," הבטחתי לה. "ובכל מקרה אנחנו עוד שנייה שם."

דבי לא הלכה מהר, היא עדיין נתנה לי לסחוב אותה לאורך הדרך. עדיין מבועתת. "למה לא הלכנו ברחוב הראשי פשוט?" היא שאלה אותי בעצבנות. "כל הקטע המפחיד הזה לא היה עובר עלי."

"לא הלכנו ברחוב הראשי כי קפוא היום."

"מה זה עוזר ללכת ברחובות הצרים האלה?" דבי לא הבינה.

"הקור פחות מקרר."

"אהה."

"פשוט תמשיכי ללכת אוקי?" התחלתי להתעצבן וכבר נמאס עלי למשוך אותה. היא הכאיבה לי ביד.

עזבתי את היד שלה והיא הלכה איתי. "אני לא אוהבת את השכונה שלך, אבל אל תעלבי בסדר?"

"גם אני לא אוהבת אותה."

"יופי," היא הנהנה והסתכלה ישר.

הרגשתי כל כך מטומטמת כשהתהלכנו ככה באמצע יום חורפי שתודה לאל שלא ירד בו גשם, מה שהיה די מפתיע, עם השמלות הקצרצרות האלו. לא רק שנראינו לא קשורות לכל האנשים עם המעילים והטרנינגים המחממים, נראינו מטופשות עם הצבעים הבולטים של השמלות. השמלה של דבי הייתה בצבע וורוד מרקר, ושלי בסגול מרקר. אם אני הייתי מחליטה איזה שמלה ללבוש, בחיים לא הייתי בוחרת בזאת. אבל ידעתי שאם אני יוצאת אם דבי, גם אם זה סתם מועדון טיפשי, אסור לי לריב איתה, אחרת זה נמשך לריב מטורף ולא רצוי. אז וויתרתי כבר מההתחלה. וזאת הייתה עוד סיבה שלא רציתי ללכת ברחוב הראשי. אולי אני בן אדם נורמאלי שאוהב תשומת לב, אבל מליון עיניים שבוהות בי, זה לא דבר מלהיב במיוחד.

והנעליים הבלתי אפשריות שהיא הכריחה אותי לנעול; נעלי עקב בצבע קרם, שעליהן היה לנו וויכוח קל. אחת חשבה שזה לא מתאים לסגול (אני), והשנייה שזה פשוט הורס, (דבי). זאת דווקא הייתה סיבה שבגללה לא היינו צריכות ללכת ברחובות הצרים עם המדרכות הלא כל כך ישרות ורציפות. הרגשתי שכל שנייה אני עומדת להתהפך. אבל היא כמובן נראתה טבעית לחלוטין. היא קוראת לזה כישרון.

"עוד כמה זמן?" דבי שאלה. "עוד ירד גשם." שתינו הסתכלנו למעלה. לא היה שום ענן אפור בסביבה, או ענן בכלל. השמיים היו שחורים, ויכולנו לראות כמה כוכבים נוצצים. "זה רק בגלל שהרחוב כל כך צר שבקושי רואים את השמיים," היא הניחה. "אני אומרת לך שהולך לרדת גשם כל שנייה."

"מיס תלונתי, אני נשבעת לך עוד פעם אחת את..."

פתאום נשמע צליל **קראק** חזק ואני ודבי קפצנו אחורה. הפה שלי היה פעור והעיניים פקוחות לרווחה, כשפתאום משום מקום הבחנתי בגבם של שלושה נערים, שני בנים ובת, הבחנתי לפי האורך של השיער והבגדים, בערך בגילי, עומדים- יותר נכון מופיעים על המדרכה. הם באו משום מקום, צצו משום מקום. זה היה מוזר. מוזר והזוי. מוזר והזוי ובלתי אפשרי.

"מה לעזאזל?" אלה היו המילים היחידות שיכולתי להוציא מהפה. והם ישר הסתובבו אלינו.

הבחורה נשכה את השפה התחתונה. "שיט." היה לה שיער שטני גלי, זה הדבר היחיד שיכולתי להבחין בו בסמטה החשוכה.

"זה לא היה תזמון מדויק," אמר אחד מהבחורים שגם אצלו הבחנתי רק בשיער. שיער כתום כמו אש.

"לא, לא ממש," אמר השלישי, ואצלו הבחנתי רק במשקפיים עגולים, ובעיניים ירוקות נוצצות. השיער שלו כנראה היה שחור ונבלע עם הצללים של הבניינים משני הצדדים שלנו.

דבי לידי תפסה את היד שלי חזק. זה כנראה היה יותר מידי בשבילה. רחוב צר ומפחיד שפתאום מופיעים בו אנשים מפחידים. כמה בן אדם יכול לסבול?

"אתה חושב שכדאי שנמחק להן את הזיכרון? יש לנו זמן?" הבחורה שאלה והקול שלה נצבע בדאגה. כיווצתי את הגבות, _למחוק את הזיכרון__?_ חשבתי, _מה זה השטויות האלה__? _אבל נראה שהשלושה לקחו את השאלה ברצינות. _מה קורה פה__? __מי הם__?_ החלפתי מבט עם דבי שנראתה מבולבלת כמוני.

הג'ינג'י מיהר להשתיק אותה. "אם נבחר לא לעשות את זה, עדיף שהן ידעו כמה שפחות. מה דעתך הארי?"

הבחור עם העיניים המיוחדות שכנראה קראו לו הארי אמר בשקט, "אני חושב ש..."

"איך?" לא יכולתי להתאפק.

"אני חושב שזה הכרחי," הארי התעלם ממני לגמרי, כאילו לא אמרתי כלום. הרגשתי איך דבי מהדקת את האחיזה שלה סביב הזרוע שלי. "הן ראו אותנו מתעתקים."

"הם לא ממש ראו אותנו," הבחורה אמרה וזה נשמע כאילו היא מגנה עלינו. כאילו עשינו משהו רע. "הם בטעות היו פה. ובכל מקרה, הם ראו אותנו מופיעים לא מתעתקים. הארי, אין לנו זמן. הם בדרך."

"שלום," אמרתי קצת מבולבלת, "לי קוראים אלכס, וזאת חברה שלי דבי," הצבעתי עליה, "איך קוראים לכם?" הושטתי יד לכיוונם.

הבחורה עמדה מתוחה ליד הבנים, מביטה לי עמוק לתוך העיניים. היא נראתה מוטרדת. הג'ינג'י התחיל להוציא מאין מקל מהתיק שלו כשהיא לקחה צעד קדימה ולחצה את היד שלי. "הרמיוני," היא אמרה הגבות שלה יותר מכווצות משלי. "זה הארי," היא הצביע עליו ,"וזה רון," היא הצביעה על הג'ינג'י.

"נעים להכיר," חייכתי אליה בחביבות.

שוב נשמע עוד צליל מפחיד **קראק**, אבל הפעם הוא היה פחות חזק ויותר רחוק. "אהה!" דבי צווחה לידי. זה כבר היה הרבה יותר מידי. הרמיוני עזבה את היד שלי מהר וישר הסתכלה על הארי ורון, והם התחילו לרוץ לכיוון השני, משאירים אותי ואת דבי מאחור, לא מסוגלות לזוז.

כששחזרתי את כל מה שקרה שוב בראש זה נראה לי כמו קטע מסרט פנטזיה. איך הם דיברו על דברים שלא הבנתי. התעתקות, ומחיקת זיכרון, והמקל הזה שהג'ינג'י הוציא מהמכנסיים. כאילו הם חיו בעולם אחר.

"זה היה מוזר," אמרתי אחרי כמה דקות ארוכות של שתיקה.

"זה היה מ-מעבר למ-מוזר," דבי גמגמה. "איך הם הופיעו ככה פתאום?"

"אין לי שמץ של מושג," הודתי.

אני הייתי הראשונה להמשיך ללכת. הלכנו בקצב איטי שתינו שקטות נותנות למחשבות להציף אותנו, כשפתאום שמענו צעקה כעוסה מאחורה, "תזוזו מוגלגיות טיפשות!" צעק נער עם שיער כל כך בהיר שהוא זהר בחושך. _איך הוא קרא לנו__?_ הרגשתי מבולבלת מתמיד, ומיהרתי להיצמד לקיר, ומשכתי את דבי אחרי. הוא רץ במהירות עם פרצוף כעוס. הוא המשיך קדימה רץ לאזור שאליו הרמיוני הארי ורון רצו, וכשהוא חלף על פנינו הבחנתי שביד ימין שלו הוא החזיק מקל עקום כזה, שנראה דומה מאוד למה שרון החזיק. זה גרם לי לתהות.

"מה קורה פה?" דבי שאלה והתחילה להתנשם במהירות. "תזכירי לי עוד פעם למה לא הלכנו ברחוב הראשי."

"הקור," אמרתי בקצרה.

"אה נכון."

נכנסנו לתוך המועדון עם השמלות המיוחדות שלנו, וכבר הרגשתי הרבה יותר טוב. אלף, הטמפרטורה השתנתה. ובית, היה לי חשק לרקוד עד כדי כך שהאצבעות הידיים וברגליים עקצצו לי. ישר כשהמוסיקה נכנסה לתוך מרחב השמיעה שלי, כבר התחלתי לזוז ללא שליטה בזה. דבי ישר הצטרפה אלי, וכל מי שעמד בתור ליד הדלת התחיל להסתכל עלינו כאילו אנחנו משוגעות, אבל לא היה לנו אכפת. אפילו הצלחתי לשכוח קצת מכל מה שקרה קודם, מה שהיה דבר די טוב.

בפנים היה מפוצץ ורועש הרבה יותר מבחוץ, ועוד לחשוב על כל האנשים שעומדים ברחוב ומחכים להיכנס, כמה אנשים יכולים להיכנס פה? אנשים תפסו כל פיסת רצפה מסכנה, וקפצו עליה. אני נדחקתי כין כולם עם דבי שהתחילה לצרוח לידי.

המנורות מסביבי החליפות כל הזמן צבעים, ועשן בא מכל עבר. אנשים רקדו על רצפת הריקודים, והיו אנשים על הספות והכיסאות בצדדים שאו ישבו, או התנשקו עם אנשים בלהיטות או סתם דיברו ביניהם. "איזה כיף!" דבי צרחה, אבל אני בקושי שמעתי את הקול שלה עם המוסיקה החזקה, אבל קראתי את השפתיים שלה לא רע.

"לגמרי," צעקתי חזרה.

היא חייכה והמשיכה לרקוד בהתלהבות. "יהה אהה!" היא צעקה משמחה.

"אוו!" חיקיתי אותך מאושרת.

היא הפסיקה לרקוד לרגע. "את רואה אולי את ג'ק או סנדי?" היא שאלה אותי פתאום.

שמתי לב ששכחתי לגמרי שהיינו אמורות לפגוש אותם. "לא!" עניתי והרגשתי קצת אשמה. לא רציתי שישכחו אותי אם אני הייתי הם, "אני אלך לעשות סיבוב ולחפש!"

"אוקי!"

הם בטוח לא היו מבין האלו שרקדו בלהיטות על רצפת הריקודים, הכי הרבה שהם היו יכולים להגיע אליו זה לרקוד בצד ובצניעות. זה ממש לא הסטייל שלהם המועדונים האלה, אני לא יכולה לדמיין את סנדי אפילו עומדת על הרחבה. היא ביישנית וחמודה כזאת. וג'ק, הוא גם ביישן, ואולי בגלל זה הם מתאימים כל כך בעיני כולם. אז דילגתי על האנשים שהשתוללו וישר התחלתי לחפש אותם מבין האלו שישבו בצד.

לא מצאתי את שניהם. מצאתי רק את ג'ק. הוא אחד מהאנשים שישבו לבד על אחד מהכיסאות. הוא בהה בחלל, ונראה משועמם. התקרבתי אליו לאט, וחייכתי אליו כשהוא הביט לעברי, אבל הוא לא חייך חזרה או אמר משהו. הוא הסתכל לכיוון אחר. לא ידעתי אם לדאוג או לאעלב. "ג'ק?" אמרתי בקול רם. הוא לא הסתובב. "ג'ק?" שום דבר. ירדתי על הברכיים ותפסתי לו את הכתפיים עם הידיים שלי. "אתה בסדר?"

"מי את?"

כיווצתי את הגבות מבולבלת. "אני אלכס," אמרתי עם צחקוק. "אתה לא מזהה אותי? מה קורה לך?"

"אלכס?" הוא שאל. "מי את?"

"אני אלכס חברה שלך," התחלתי להילחץ. "ג'ק אתה בסדר?"

"את לא חברה שלי," הוא אמר בגסות והעיף את הידיים שלי מהכתפיים שלו. "מי זה ג'ק בכלל?" לא יכול להיות שטעיתי והתבלבלתי עם מישהו אחר נכון? או שאולי כן.

"אלכס! אלכס!" הסתובבתי ומאחורי ראיתי את סנדי. כשהיא התקרבה שמתי לב לדמעות בעיניה. "איזה טוב שאת כאן. חיפשתי אתכם בין כולם, ועכשיו את כאן. זה ג'ק," היא אמרה, "הוא ככה מאז ש... מאז ש..."

"מאז שמה?" התחלתי לדאוג יותר ויותר כל רגע.

"פתאום שלושה אנשים הופיעו ברחוב," היא לקחה נשימה, "פשוט הופיעו, פתאום, משום מקום. ברעש גדול," נשמע לי מוכר והיה תורי לקחת נשימה, "והם הוציאו מן מקלות מכוערים כאלה וכיוונו אותם על ג'ק, אמרו איזה מילה בשפה מוזרה ובלתי מובנת. ואז היה מן אור ירוק כזה חזק מאוד, מאוד, ומאז הוא ככה. הוא גם לא זיהה אותי." היא נגבה כמה דמעות שירדו על הלחי שלה.

"הזיכרון שלו פשוט נמחק?" לא האמנתי למה שהמוח שלי הכריח אותי להבין. הם דיברו על זה. שהם צריכים למחוק לנו את הזיכרון. אבל לא חשבתי שהם התכוונו אל זה באמת. אי אפשר למחוק זיכרון של בן אדם ככה סתם. שום מקל בעולם לא יצליח לעשות את זה. אולי איזה גזע של עץ שבן אדם ידפוק לשני בראש, אבל הם החזיקו מקל עקום וקטן שנראה שביר לגמרי. אני בטוח חולמת.

"הוא לא מכיר את עצמו!" סנדי המשיכה להתייפח.

"בואי נצא מכאן," זה היה הרעיון הראשון שלי. להרחיק את המוח שלי מרעש ולתת לו לחשוב קצת. "שלום, לי קוראים אלכס, אתה מוכן לבוא איתנו החוצה לרגע?" שאלתי את ג'ק בזהירות.

הוא נעמד על הרגליים והתחלנו ללכת ליציאה. בדרך דגתי את דבי מכל האנשים המטורללים שרקדו מסביבה. היא נראתה מאוכזבת והיא צעקה עלי קצת, אבל בסוף הצלחתי להוציא אותה. "מה קורה?" היא שאלה אותי.

הצבעתי על ג'ק.

"מה קרה עם ג'ק?"

הצבעתי על סנדי.

"מה קרה סנדי?" דבי שאלה אותה ומיהרה לחבק אותה כשהיא שמה לב לדמעות.

"היה רעש והם הופיעו, כיוונו עליו מקלות מוזרים, יצא אור ומאז הוא ככה," סנדי אמרה בקצרה לתוך הכתף של דבי.

"איך ככה?" דבי שאלה אותה.

"תגידי לו שלום," אני עניתי.

היא הסתכלה עלי במבט חשוד. "היי ג'ק," היא חייכה אליו מנסה להבין מה הבעיה.

ואז זה פגע גם בה. "מי את?"

היא הסתכלה עלי עם מבט מלא פחד.

"מה כולכן רוצות ממני, אני לא מכיר אתכן," הוא אמר ופנה ללכת. תוך רגע הוא הסתובב. "אתן יכולות להגיד לי איפה אני? איפה אני גר?"

"הוא איבד את הזיכרון?" דבי שאלה אותי. "זה היה הם? השלישייה המוזרה. הם התכוונו אל זה? הם... הם..." ידעתי שגם אצלה זה לא נשמע הגיוני.


	2. Chapter 2

הרמיוני

פרק ראשון: מקל עקום ומסוכן

"הארי אנחנו לא יכולים לרוץ ככה ולנסות להתחמק ממנו לעולמים. אנחנו חייבים לעצור," הייתי צריכה דקה לנשום, פשוט לא יכולתי יותר, זה היה מעבר ליכולות שלי לרוץ כל היום.

רון לידי המשיך לרוץ, "הרמיוני, הוא רוצה להרוג אותנו, וכל מה שהוא צריך לעשות זה להוציא שתי מילים קטנות מהפה. אבדה קדברה, ואנחנו על הרצפה."

"אבל זה לא אשמתנו שאבא שלו מת בכלא," האטתי את צעדי.

"זה נראה לך חשוב?" הארי צעק אחורה, הוא כבר השיג אותי ואת רון בשלושה צעדים בערך. "נראה לך שאכפת לו?"

"אני מניחה שלא," נשברתי. "אבל אני יודעת שאני לא יכולה לצעוד עוד צעד אחד," נעצרתי במקום. הם עצרו כמה מטרים אחרי. "בואו נתעתק לתוך מקום ציבורי, ככה שלא נוכל למות שם כי כל המוגלגים יראו."

"רעיון לא רע," הארי הנהן.

"מישהו מכיר מקום ציבורי קרוב?" רון שאל את שנינו.

"אני מכיר מועדון לא רחוק שהוא תמיד מפוצץ עד אפס מקום," הארי אמר עם חיוך, "תחזיקו חזק בידיים שלי."

עמדתי משמאלו, ועצמתי את העיניים, בידיעה שלהתעתק עם מישהו זה עושה בחילה נוראית. ואז נשמע** קראק** מוכר ונעלמנו משם.

כשפקחתי את העיניים הנוף השתנה לגמרי. לא היה קר בכלל, המוסיקה הייתה מכאיבה באוזניים ובאמת כמו שהארי הבטיח מליון אנשים נדחסו פנימה. כולם לבשו שמלות ערב, או חולצות מכופתרות ונחמדות, ורק אנחנו היינו לבושים בבגדים חמים. ידעתי שכדי שלא נבלוט אנחנו צריכים להחליף אותם. "שירותים," לחשתי לשניהם והם עקבו אחרי. כל אחד נכנס לתוך תא משלו, ואני מלמלתי את המילה המתאימה וישר הטרנינג והסווטשרט התחלפו בשמלה כתומה ויפה, והשיער שלי הסתדר בגולגול יפה למעלה. כשיצאתי מהתא כמה בנים כולל הארי ורון מלמלו "וואו," ואני צחקקתי לי בהנאה.

הארי החליף לחולצה כחולה חלקה, וג'ינס ארוך. ורון עם חולצה כתומה שהתאימה לשיער שלו, והבליטה את הנמשים שלו, וג'ינס זהה לשל הארי. "מאיפה הקרצת את השמלה הזאת?" רון שאל אותי עם חיוך, לא ממש מביט לי לעיניים.

"זה מה שיצא, יפה?" שאלתי ועשיתי סיבוב כמו דוגמנית.

"אה," הוא צחקק במבוכה, "היא יפה מאוד עלייך."

"תודה," חייכתי. "יאללה בוא נתחיל את המסיבה המטורפת הזאת," אמרתי ובהתלהבות הרמתי את הידיים לאוויר והזזתי אותן מצד לצד. ושלושתנו יצאנו מהשירותים אל תוך האורות והעשן.

רקדנו במשך זמן מה, ושום סימן למאלפוי לא נראה. כנראה שהוא לא ידע איפה אנחנו, מה ששחרר אותי קצת מהלחץ. אבל בדיוק כשבחור נחמד וחתיך שלא הכרתי, שקרה לעצמו ביל, סובב אותי על הרחבה הבחנתי במשהו שממש לא רציתי לראות. הייתי צריכה לדעת שהבנות עם השמלות המפוארות יבואו למועדון הקרוב. איזה טיפשה. עזבתי את הידיים של הבחור האלמוני ומהופנטת התקרבתי אל אלכס, שדיברה עם מישהי אחרת שראינו בדרך, כשהתעתקנו שוב באותה העיר. אלכס חיבקה אותה ונראה כאילו היא בוכה. הן שתיהן הסתכלו על הבחור שישב על אחד הכיסאות. לצערי, זיהיתי אותו מיד. זה היה הבחור שמחקנו לו את הזיכרון, אבל בטעות שלושתנו עשינו את זה באותו הזמן, והוא איבד אותו לגמרי. בגלל זה הנערה שלא הכרתי בוכה. אנחנו גרמנו לחבר טוב שלהן להיות מישהו זר להן. דמעה החליקה מהעין שלי. הרגשתי כל כך אשמה.

"הזיכרון שלו פשוט נמחק?" שמעתי את אלכס שואלת בדאגה.

"הוא לא מכיר את עצמו!" החברה שלו הסתירה את הפנים שלה עם הידיים. היא נראתה שבורה כל כך.

"בואי נצא מכאן," אלכס אמרה והתכופפה אל הבחור. "שלום קוראים לי אלכס, אתה מוכן לבוא איתנו החוצה שנייה?" והוא נעמד על הרגליים והלך איתם. אני רצתי עם דמעה מחליקה על הלחי לכיוון הארי ורון.

"מה קרה הרמיוני?" הארי שאל אותי כשהוא הבחין בי. "למה את בוכה?"

"אנחנו מחקנו לו את הזיכרון, לגמרי, והוא אפילו לא מזהה את החברות שלו," התייפחתי.

"מי?" רון שאל.

"הילד היחיד שכישפנו היום, ביחד שלושתנו."

"זה היה בטעות," הארי חיבק אותי. "הכל יהיה בסדר. בני אדם עושים טעויות."

לקחתי נשימה. "הארי אני מרגישה כל כך אשמה. כל כך."

"הכל יהיה בסדר," הארי אמר וליטף לי את הזרוע. "אל תבכי."

"אבל אם היו מוחקים לך את הזיכרון, או לרון," אני המשכתי לבכות, "זה היה כמו לאבד אתכם. כאילו מתתם, רק שאתם חיים, אבל זה לא אתם. אתה מבין?"

"אנשים עושים טעויות," הוא אמר.

נשמתי עמוק, "אבל אני שונאת שאנשים צריכים לשלם על הטעויות שלי. והמחיר הזה הוא כל כך גדול! אנחנו חייבים לעשות משהו, אני לא יכולה להישאר פה ככה," אמרתי בשקט והתרחקתי מהארי.

"מה את רוצה שנעשה?" רון שאל אותי.

משכתי באף, "בואו נעקוב אחריהן, ובמזמן המתאים נראה את עצמנו ונבקש סליחה."

רון צחק עלי. "שיסלחו לנו? הם רק יכעסו עלינו, או יהיו כל כך בשוק שאנחנו עשינו את זה..."

"הן כבר יודעות שזה אנחנו," הפסקתי אותו. "או שאני הולכת אחריהן איתכם, או בלעדיכם. תחליטו עכשיו."

"הרמיוני," רון התחיל.

"נמאס לי להרוס לאנשים את החיים! אני רוצה לבקש סליחה. אתה באים או לא?"

"באים," הם אמרו ביחד בקול עייף.

"אז בואו."

יצאנו מהמועדון והקור הכה בנו. לפני הכל הלכנו לפינה חשוכה ושוב החלפנו לבגדים הנורמאלים. אחר כך חיפשנו את אלכס ודבי עם שני החברים האחרים שלהן שפגשנו. ירדנו למטה וצפינו בהם. הם עמדו ממש מול הכניסה למועדון, צמודים לקיר. ראיתי גם את דבי. הפנים שלה היו מפוחדות. "הוא איבד את הזיכרון?" היא שאלה עם קול רועד. "זה היה הם? השלישייה המוזרה," היא דיברה עלינו. "הם התכוונו אל זה? הם... הם..." היא השתתקה.

"מה אנחנו הולכות לעשות איתו?" שאלה הבחורה שלא ידעתי את שמה.

"סנדי," אלכס אמרה לה, "אני חושבת שהכי טוב לקחת אותו לבית חולים."

רון דפק כמה פעמים על הכתף שלי, אבל לא הסתובבתי.

"בית חולים?" הבחור שאיבד את הזיכרון זעק. "מה קורה פה?"

"היי," אלכס מיהרה להגיד. "לי קוראים אלכס, לג'ינג'ית השנייה שלידי כאן קוראים דבי, והבחורה היפה עם השיער הכהה זאת סנדי. תוכל לזכור את זה?" הוא הנהן. "אתה זוכר איך קוראים לך?" היא שאלה אותו ברכות. הוא לא זז, אבל הוא כיווץ גבות במאמץ. "לך קוראים ג'ק, אוקי?" הקול שלה נשבר. "הייתה סוג של תאונה, והזיכרון שלך נמחק ו... ו... אנחנו שלושתנו, אנחנו החברות הכי טובות שלך. אנחנו דואגות לך מאוד עכשיו אתה מבין? אנחנו הולכות לקח אותך לבית חולים כדי לראות אם כל דבר חוץ מהזיכרון שלך בסדר, ואם אולי אפשר להחזיר הכל. טוב? בסדר?" הוא הנהן בשקט.

"מי אני?" הוא שאל בלחש.

"אתה ג'ק המילטון," סנדי רצה אליו וחיבקה אותו חזק.

דבי תפסה יד אחת שלו. "בוא אנחנו נלך לראות מה קורה איתך. נדבר על הכל אחר כך." והוא נמשך אחריה.

שוב הרגשתי דפיקות על הכתף שלי. הסתובבתי אל רון. "מה?" לחששתי בכעס.

"מה אם מאלפוי?"

"שיקפוץ לי," לחשתי ונעמדתי על הרגליים. התחלתי ללכת למקום שאליו החבורה צעדה, ושמתי מאחורי צעדים שקטים שסימנו שרון והארי אחרי.

הגענו לבית החולים אחרי שעה בערך. רון לא הפסיק לבהות בכל דבר ובכל אדם. בכל זאת, הוא אולי היה בעולם המוגלגים אבל הוא לא נכנס לבית חולים שלהם. הוא היה רגיל למרפאים ולא לרופאים, לתמונות על הקירות ולא לצבע לבן חולני. הוא הלך צעדים איטיים ולא פעם הייתי צריכה למשוך אותו קדימה כדי לעמוד בקצב של החבורה שהלכה מולנו.

רופא בשם ד"ר הופגוד, שביקש מאיתנו לקרוא לו מארק, היה אחראי על הטיפול בג'ק. סנדי סיפרה לו את הסיפור, שכלל אותנו, אבל הוא לא האמין לה ואני הבנתי אותו. היא ניסתה לשכנע אותו והיא השתמשה במילים "מקל עקום כזה" יותר מידי פעמים. הבנתי שהיא התכוונה לשרביט. אבל הוא רק חשב שצריך לבדוק גם אותה. גם אלכס ודבי ניסו להגיד לו שהן ראו אותנו לפני שזה קרה, וסיפרו איך צצנו משום מקום, ודיברנו על התעתקות ומחיקת זיכרון. וגם הן הזכירו "מקל עקום כזה." לבסוף הרופא ערך כמה בדיקות, וביקש מהן לחכות בחוץ.

אנחנו התחבאנו מאחורי הקיר של השירותים הקרובים ויכולנו לראות ולשמוע משם הכל.

"מי הם היו לעזאזל?" דבי שאלה. "והמקלות האלה? זה אמור להיות סוג של בדיחה?"

"לא אני אומרת לך," סנדי שמה יד על הפה. "ראיתי אורות ירוקים יוצאים מהקצה של זה. הם עשו משהו. והמילה הזאת, היא החליטה מה יקרה. כמו קסם."

אלכס נאנחה, "בנות, אין דברים כאלה."

"איך את רואה את זה?" דבי שאלה השפה התחתונה שלה רועדת.

"אני לא יודעת איך לראות את זה," אלכס הודתה בעצב. "זה נראה לי הכל הזוי מידי."

דבי נשענה על הקיר. "בואו נחשוב על האפשרויות."

"זה יכול להיות קסם," סנדי אמרה. היא פתחה את הפה כדי להמשיך אבל היא סגרה אותו.

"אולי הוא עובד עלינו," אלכס אמרה פתאום. "אולי הוא עושה הצגה מטופשת, והשלישייה האלה הם חברים שלו שעזרו לו לעבוד עלינו. אולי..." היא הפסיקה לדבר כי היא בדיוק צפתה ברופא יוצא מהחדר של ג'ק. "מארק?" היא פנתה אליו. "הכל בסדר?"

"אתן צדקתן," הוא נאנח, "הזיכרון שלו נעלם. אבל אני שואל באמת הפעם, אתן נשבעות שלא הייתן בתאונה או משהו ובגלל זה זה קרה? אתן נשבעות שזה היה בגלל האור הירוק שיצא מהמקלות האלה שדיברתן עליהם? אתן יודעות, לספר את האמת בהחלט יעזור לחבר שלכן."

"מארק," סנדי אמרה, "לא הייתה שום תאונה." הקול שלה היה קר ולחוץ.

"אז אפשר להחזיר לו את הזיכרון?" דבי שאלה ובקול שלה נשמע ניצוץ של תקווה.

"אני מצטער בנות," מארק אמר בעצב. "אי אפשר להחזיק לו את הזיכרון."

לא יכולתי יותר. התנתקתי מהקיר שעמדנו מאחוריו ורצתי אליהן. הן הביטו עלי בהפתעה, וכשהן התאוששו הן התחילו להצביע עלי. רון והארי נשארו מאחור.

"אני כל כך מצטערת," אמרתי. "זאת הייתה טעות ענקית. אני כל כך מצטערת."

דבי הסתכלה על מארק. "היא אחת מהם. הרמיוני. היא אחת מהשלישייה. אנחנו לא חלמנו. תשאל אותה. תשאל אותה."

מארק הסתכל עלי בעייפות. "את יכולה להסביר לי מה קרה שם?" הוא שאל.

שקלתי את זה לרגע ארוך. "הלוואי ויכולתי," אמרתי לבסוף. כולם הסתכלו עלי כאילו אני משוגעת. "אני מצטערת," שוב אמרתי, והתחלתי להיזכר שאני עוברת על החוק הכי גדול של הקוסמים. "באמת, אבל אני לא יכולה להסביר כלום. סליחה." ועם זה הסתובבתי ורצתי אחורה, מרגישה מתוסכלת מתמיד.


	3. Chapter 3

פרק שני: צרות

"הרמיוני," רון אמר. "מה זה היה צריך להיות?"

לקחתי נשימה עמוקה לפני שעניתי לו, "הייתי חייבת רון," אמרתי.

הוא הנהן.

"יאללה," זירזתי אותם, "בואו נתחפף לפני שיגלו אותנו, ונעשה עוד טעות גורלית."

"לא חכו!" אלכס צעקה ורצה לכיווננו. "אתם חייבים לספר. אתם פשוט חייבים," היא נשענה על הקיר מחכה לשמוע.

"אני מצטערת אלכס," אמרתי והרגשתי נורא. "זה בלתי אפשרי."

מזווית העין ראיתי את רון והארי מוציאים שרביטים. "**אקפליארמוס**," לחשתי, כיוונתי אליהם את השרביט שלי, ותפסתי את שני השרביטים מהאוויר במקצוענות. "גמרנו עם מחיקות הזיכרון להיום."

הסתכלתי על אלכס, שהביטה בי מפוחדת. "מה עשית עכשיו?" היא שאלה. "אני ראיתי את זה, את האור שיצא מהמקל הזה. מה זה בכלל?"

"אלכס, תקשיבי לי זה חשוב," אמרתי וניסיתי לא להילחץ בזמן שהבחנתי בדבי וסנדי רצות כדי להצטרף אלינו. כנראה גם הן ראו את האור. "אם תדעו לא תהיה לנו ברירה, ונצטרך לעשות את זה."

"לעשות את מה?" היא לא הבינה.

"אנחנו נהיה חייבים למחוק לכן את הזיכרון. לא ברמה של ג'ק, אבל אתן לא תזכרו אותנו בכלל, ולא תבינו למה ג'ק נהיה ככה. אני יודעת שאת יודעת שאנחנו עשינו את זה, ואת מתה לדעת איך ומה קרה שם, אבל כמה שתדעי פחות, ככה יהיה יותר טוב. את חייבת לסמוך עלי אוקי? נמאס לי כבר למחוק זיכרונות."

"את מפחידה אותי," אלכס אמרה, והעיניים הירוקות שלה סקרו אותי. מאחוריה הבחנתי בדמיות הקרובות אלינו של דבי וסנדי. הם היו קרובות מידי.

"רון, הארי, לוויזלים, עכשיו!" והשמענו **קראק**__גדול מאחורינו.

**קראק**, והיינו מול גברת וויזלי ומר וויזלי שהיו בתוך המטבח, והם הסתכלו עלינו בהפתעה. "חשבתי שהתרגלת לזה כבר אמא," רון חייך. "ג'ורג' עושה את זה כל הזמן." ראיתי איך הוא בולע רוק לפני שהוא מחליט לא לומר את השם של פרד, שנהרג במלחמה לפני שנה וחצי. זה היה קשה לכולנו.

"אוי רון," היא הסתובבה אלינו עם הגב ועם השרביט שלה הצביעה על הכף שנחה בתוך הסיר ותוך שנייה, זאת הסתובבה לה, בוחשת את האוכל שהריח שנפלא שלו הגיע עד לאפים של כולנו.

"ממם," עצמתי עיניים ונשמתי עמוק ככה שהריח מילא את כולי. "מה את מכינה היום מולי?" שאלתי אותה. "זה מריח נפלא," החמאתי מהר.

"אני עושה לזניה," הא אמרה אלי בחיוך. "אני חושבת שהיא תצא טובה מאוד."

כולנו התיישבנו מסביב לשולחן הגדול והעגול. "כמו כל הבישולים שלך," הארי חייך אליה בנחמדות.

"איזה חמודים אתם," היא ליטפה לו את הלחי, "נכון הם מתוקים ארתור?"

ארתור חייך וישר העביר נושא, "איפה הייתם?"

החלפנו מבטים. הסמקתי. "היינו במועדון."

"במועדון?" מולי שאלה אותנו. "של מוגלגים?"

רון הנהן, "בדיוק. ומשם זה הסתבך."

"הסתבך?" ארתור הסתכל עלינו בחשדנות.

שוב החלפנו מבטים. "ילדים מה קורה פה?" שניהם שאלו ביחד, מביטים עלינו בכעס, כבר מבינים שמשהו רע קרה.

אני התנדבתי לספר להם. פיניתי אל ארתור, "אתה הרי יודע שאבא של מאלפוי מת בתא שלו בכלא, ואף אחד עדיין לא מבין איך, נכון?" הוא הנהן. "אז הוא האשים אותנו שרצחנו את אבא שלו, והוא התחיל לרדוף אחרינו. אם זה היה רק הוא, לא היינו מתעתקים באטרף, אבל הוא הביא איתו עוד איזה כמה אנשים, שנראו קצת הרבה מידי כדי שנוכל להילחם בכולם. היו איתו בערך עוד עשרים קוסמים, וזה נראה מאיים מאוד אם מתחשבים בעודה שהיינו רק שלושה. ואז..."

"חכי שנייה ילדה," מולי הפסיקה אותי. "איזו סיבה יש לו לחשוב שאתם עשיתם את זה?"

צחקקתי. "בהוגוורטס היינו אויבים מושבעים, אבל אני מניחה שאתם יודעים את זה. אבא שלו גם היה אוכל מוות, והוא הניח כנראה שלנו, שהיינו נגד וולדמורט, במיוחד הארי, יש את כל הסיבות בעולם ללכת ולהרוג אותו באסקבן. אין לי שמץ איך הוא חשב שנכנסנו פנימה, או הצלחנו לצאת מבלי להיתפס, אבל הוא בטח היה עצוב ואנחנו היינו האופציה הראשונה שלו."

"מה זאת אומרת התעתקנו באטרף?" מר וויזלי שאל.

"ברחנו," רון אמר את הברור מאליו.

ארתור הרים גבה. "באטרף?"

"זה לא חשוב," אמרתי. "בכל מקרה, הגענו ללונדון..." המשכתי לספר להם על כל מה שקרה עם אלכס, דבי, סנדי וג'ק, ואחרי זה הם הסתכלו עלינו מלאי כעס ותסכול.

"אתם עשיתם מה?" מולי שאגה.

ישבנו שלושתנו קצת מפוחדים.

"אתם מחקתם לו את הזיכרון?" היא המשיכה.

"אתם נתתם למוגלתיות מסכנות לראות אתכם ולא עשיתם משהו?" ארתור צעק.

"אתם... אתם... עקבתם אחריהם לבית החולים וביקשתם סליחה?" מולי כיסתה את הפנים שלה עם הידיים. "אני לא מאמינה."

"מולי בקשר לדבר האחרון," הרגשתי מחויבת להגיד את זה, למרות שבפנים רציתי לעשות חוץ מלהגיד כל דבר עכשיו. "אני הכרחתי אותם ללכת לבית החולים. זה היה רעיון שלי. את מבינה, אני פשוט לא יכולתי לסבול שהן סובלות ככה בגללי ו..."

"אם אני מבינה?" היא כבר כעסה יותר מידי בשביל לצעוק. "איך אני יכולה להבין התנהגות כל כך מטומטמת?"

"אמא די," רון אמר בשקט. "הבנו שעשינו הרבה טעויות בשעות האחרונות, אנחנו באמת יודעים את זה. זה שאת צורחת לא עוזר לנו."

היא הביטה בו לרגע וחזרה אלי. "תעלו למעלה, בבקשה. אני לא מאמינה לכמה בעיות הכנסתם אותנו. אתם לא אוכלים עכשיו. תעלו למעלה."

מיהרנו לעבר המדרגות והגענו לחדר של רון, שלושתנו שקטים ומבוהלים. המחשבות שהיו לי בראש עשו לי כאב ראש ונשכבתי על המיטה של רון עם אנחה עמוקה וחזקה.

**קראק**, ג'ורג' הופיע מולנו. "שמעתי את הצרחות עד למעלה," הוא אמר עם חיוך. "מה עשיתם שגרם לאמא להתעצבן כל כך?" אף אחד מאיתנו לא ענה. "שמעתי רק את הסיפור על מאלפוי," הוא המשיך, "למה אתם חושבים שאתם מוגנים פה?"

"הוא לא יכול לפגוע בנו כל עוד מולי וארתור כאן," אמרתי ועוד אנחה עמוקה יצאה מהפה שלי. "הוא לא יפגע בקוסמים גדולים ממנו. במילא מולי מפחידה אותו אחרי מה שקרה עם בלטריקס."

"איך לא חשבתי על זה?" ג'ורג' שאל מוקסם. "ומה קרה בלונדון?" שוב אף אחד לא ענה.

"בואו נלך לתקן את הטעויות," אמרתי פתאום.

"איך נעשה את זה?" רון התיישב על הכיסא הישן שעמד בפינת החדר.

התיישבתי, "נתעתק למקום שבו אלכס נמצאת, ונמחק לה את הזיכרון. נעשה את מה שלא הספקנו לעשות קודם."

"אני לא יודע," הארי אמר, "זה יכול להסתבך שוב, ונראה שאנחנו במספיק צרות גם ככה."

לא יכולתי להתאפק. **קראק **ונעלמתי. "הרמ..."


	4. Chapter 4

פרק שלישי: הפסד

ביקשתי להופיע במקום שבו אלכס הייתה, בלי ידיעה איפה זה באמת. מתברר בסופו של דבר, שהבנות עדיין נשארו בבית החולים, עד עכשיו, כי התעתקתי מטר ליד הכניסה הגדולה והמוארת. אף אחד, למזלי, לא הבחין בי, ואני מיהרתי לרוץ ולהסתתר מאחורי כמה שיחים שהיו במקרה דוקרניים ושרטו אותי בזרוע. מלמלתי "איה," קטן, נשכתי את השפה כדי לא להשמיע עוד צליל מטופש, והתיישבת על הרצפה בכוננות.

לא לקח לה הרבה זמן עד שהיא נכנסה אל מתווך הראייה שלי. היא הלכה הביתה עם סנדי והנחתי שדבי נשארה עם ג'ק בפנים. שמתי לב שבעיניים של סנדי עדיין היו מנצנצות מדמעות. שוב אשמה מלאה אותי.

"זה היה היום הכי גרוע שעברתי אי פעם," אלכס אמרה. "כאילו הכל קורה רק לנו."

סנדי הנהנה ובקול שקט היא אמרה, "אני יודעת."

עקבתי אחריהן עם העיניים. חיכיתי לרגע המתאים שבו אני אוכל להוציא את השרביט ולעשות את זה, ככה שאנשים לא יראו בכלל את האור שייצא ממנו.

"אני הולכת להתקלח, ואז לישון. וכשאני אקום, אני אבין שכל מה שקורה עכשיו זה היה הדמיון המפותח שלי." אלכס אמרה.

"הלוואי."

זהו זה היה הרגע שלי, הן עברו כמה סנטימטרים ליד השיח שהתחבאתי בו. הוצאתי את השרביט מהר. "**אובליבי**..." רק עוד העברה אחת והזיכרון שלהן היה נמחק, רק עוד העברה אחת ולא יהיה לי שום עסק נוסף עם הבחורה הזאת, רק עוד העברה אחת. אבל לא יכולתי לבטא אותה כי משהו תפס לי את העיניים. השיער הכתום של אלכס, הוא, לא היה כתום לרגע. הוא נהייה סגול פתאום. זה הפתיע אותי ובלבל אותי ביחד מה שגרם לקסם לא לעבוד, ולסיכוי שלי לעשות את זה בחשאיות להחליק מבין אצבעותיי. _איך הוא נהייה סגול__? __דמיינתי את זה__?_ אחרי חצי שנייה קצרה השיער שלה חזר לצבע הנורמאלי. _איך זה קרה__?_

הלוואי והייתי יותר חכמה, יותר פיקחת, אחת שיותר חושבת על מה יקרה אחרי המעשה. אבל לא, לא הייתי שום דבר מאלה בעיקרון, הבנתי. קפצתי מהמחבוא עם השרביט ביד, גלוי אל כל העולם ואמרתי, "איך?" _טיפשה__, __טיפשה__, __טיפשה_, כעסתי על עצמי, וניסיתי למהר ולחזור למחבוא לפני שהבנות יסתובבו ויגלו אותי.

הן כמובן הצליחו לעלות עלי. "עוד פעם את?" אלכס שאלה אותי והן התקרבו. "את לא יכולה פשוט להעלם? את לא מבינה שעשית כבר יותר מידי דברים רעים בערב אחד?"

הרגשתי את הסומק עולה ללחיים שלי. הבטתי על הפנים של אלכס וזה קרה שוב. אבל הפעם רק הפוני שלה נצבע באדום כהה. כבר סיכמתי עם עצמי שאני טיפשה, ושוב אמרתי, "איך?"

"איך מה?" סנדי שאלה אותי, גם היא עם מבט כעוס.

"איך השיער שלך..." התחלתי והצבעתי על השיער של אלכס.

"איך השיער שלי מה?" היא שאלה חסרת סבלנות.

"איך הוא... איך הוא..." התחלתי לחשוד שאולי דמיינתי אחרי הכל. "לא חשוב," אמרתי והתכוונתי לעשות את הקסם עכשיו, אבל אז שוב השיער שלה שינה צבע. "השיער!" אמרתי מוקסמת. "הוא מחליף צבעים!"

"מה לעזאזל?" אלכס שאלה ונגעה בשיער שלה שכבר הספיק לחזור לצבעו האמיתי. הכל נראה לך כרגיל כמובן.

"לא באמת, קודם," אמרתי, "את צריכה לחכות." הפעם גם סנדי הסתכלה על השיער וחיכתה.

"אני חושבת שהשתגעת," סנדי אמרה אחרי כמה שניות. היא הפסיקה להסתכל והסתובבה אחורה.

"עכשיו!" אמרתי בקול כשהשיער התחלף לוורוד בהיר, "הנה!"

סנדי הסתובבה אבל בדיוק אז השיער שוב שינה את הצבע. "את מטורפת על כל הראש," היא אמרה. "עכשיו תעזבי אותנו בשקט ותלכי הביתה. בואי אלכס," היא הסתובבה עם הגב אלי והתחילה ללכת.

אלכס הסתכלה עלי לרגע קצר ואמרה, "קשה לי להאמין לך, את יודעת." ואז גם היא סובבה את הגב אלי והצטרפה אל סנדי.

**קראק**. "הארי, רון, אני הרגע ראיתי משהו מטורף!"

"הרמיוני, איפה היית?" רון שאל אותי.

התיישבתי על המיטה שלו ועם ניצוץ של התלהבות בעיניים התחלתי לספר. "אני הלכתי למחוק לה את הזיכרון והיא עדיין הייתה בבית החולים..."

"הצלחת למחוק לה את הזיכרון?" הארי הספיק אותי.

"אני עוד מעט מגיעה אל זה הארי," אמרתי לו. "היא עדיין הייתה בבית החולים, והיא יצאה עם סנדי החוצה..."

"שנייה, מי זאת 'היא'?" רון שאל.

"אני מדברת על אלכס, ובבקשה אל תקטעו אותי באמצע, תודה. אז היא עדיין הייתה בבית החולים והיא יצאה החוצה עם סנדי. אני התחבאתי מאחורי אחד השיחים הקרובים והתכוונתי לעשות את זה כשהן היו ממש כמה סנטימטרים לידי ו..."

"התכוונת?" הארי הפריע לי שוב. "לא עשית את זה? התכוונת?"

"לא, לא עשיתי את זה," הודתי. "אבל..."

"אמרתי לך שזה יכניס אותנו לעוד צרות," הארי אמר ושם יד על המצח. "הרמיוני איפה המוח שלך?"

התעצבנתי. "אתם חייבים להקשיב לי!" אמרתי, "אני גיליתי משהו. היא..."

"למה לא עשית את זה?" הארי שאל.

"אתה מוכן לתת לי להסביר?" החזרתי.

הוא השתתק.

"צבע השיער שלה התחלף."

רון הרים גבה, "מה זה אומר?"

"אז מה?" הארי אמר בגסות. היה לי ברור שהוא כועס עלי מאוד.

"היא לא שלטה בזה. הוא פשוט השתנה ככה סתם. היא הייתה כמו... כמו..." לא יכולתי לגמור את המשפט. היה לי קשה מידי. טונקס ואני התחברנו מאוד, והיא מתה במלחמה יחד עם לופין ופרד, הרבה אנשים קרובים מתו אז. לא יכולתי לבטא את השם שלה, פחדתי שאני אתחיל לבכות.

"כמו טונקס?" רון שאל בזהירות. "לזה את מתכוונת?"

הנהנתי לאט.

"גם האף של אלכס השתנה?" הוא המשיך והניח יד תומכת על הגב שלי.

הנדתי בראשי. "רק השיער," אמרתי.

"את אומרת שיכול להיות שהיא מטמורפמאגוס?"

הנהנתי.

"למרות שהיא מוגלגית?" הארי שאל עם טון מפקפק. "את צוחקת נכון?"

העפתי אליו מבט כעוס. "אני נראית לך צוחקת?"

"זאת בדיחה נכון?" הוא אמר.

"אני נראית לך צוחקת?" שאלתי שוב בשיא הרצינות.

"אני לא מאמין שאת חושבת ככה," זה הרגיש כמו סתירה חזקה בלחי, "איפה המוח שלך? באמת."

אני הסתכלתי להארי בעיניים ודמעות עלו לעיניים שלי. הוא הבחין בזה, יכולתי לראות, אבל לא עשה כלום כדי לשפר את הרגשתי. מתי אני שאלתי אותו אם הוא צוחק? גם אם הוא הניח את הדברים שחשבתי שהם הכי טיפשיים בעולם, לא אמרתי לו את זה, שמרתי בפנים. אבל כל עוד זה לא מדובר על האיש שהציל את כולם מוולדמורט, הנבחר וכל השטויות, אז אפשר לפקפק בבן אדם כמה שרוצים, אסור אפילו לשקול את מה שהוא חושב. גם אם זה אחד מהחברים הכי טובים שלך. רון הזיז את היד שלו מגב שלי.

"בואו נבדוק אם זה אפשרי," הוא אמר ונעמד על הרגליים. "הרמיוני יש לך איפשהו עותק של הספר שגנבנו מהוגוורטס שנה שעברה, נראה לי שקראו לו: חוקי הוגוורטס."

"כן, השארתי אותו בבית של הארי וג'יני," אמרתי.

"יופי אז תלכי עם הארי ותביאו אותו לפה," רון הנהן. "אני אחכה כאן. נוכל לבדוק אם זה הגיוני שאלכס היא מטמורפמאגוס, שבגיל מאוחר עוד לא יודעת שום דבר לגבי עולם הקסם."

"הארי ואני נעמדנו על הרגליים. "ביי," אמרתי לרון. "אנחנו עוד שנייה חוזרים."

"תביאו כל ספר אחר על הוגוורטס אם אתם מוצאים," הוא הציע.

"אהבתי את המנהיגות, רון," החמאתי לו. "זה הולם אותך."

"ביי," הארי אמר. **קראק**.

עמדנו על השטיח האדום והעגול בסלון של הבית של הארי. על הספה ישבה ג'יני ולידה טדי הקטן בן השנה. "הו הארי, הרמיוני, איזה כיף שבאתם לבקר."

"היי ג'יני," אמרתי בחביבות. "טדי לופין," התקרבתי אליו, "איך גדלת." הושטתי אליו יד והוא עטף את האצבע שלי עם היד הקטנה שלו. "איזה מתוק," נאנחתי. "כל כך עצוב שההורים שלו לא כאן לראות את זה." את המשפט האחרון אמרתי כל כך בשקט, כי ג'יני עוד הייתה יותר רגישה ממני לנושא הזה.

"באנו רק לקחת מפה כמה ספרים, ונחזור אחר כך מאוחר יותר," הארי אמר ונישק את ג'יני על השפתיים. "בסדר?"

"מעולה," היא חייכה אליו.

"את בסדר לבד עם טד?" הוא שאל אותה בדאגה.

"תגמרו את מה שיש לכם לעשות ואז תבוא לעזור לי," היא אמרה. "אני באמת בסדר איתו," היא הרגיעה אותו. "הוא אוהב אותי."

"איך אפשר שלא?" שמעתי אותו מחמיא לה בזמן שצעדתי לכיוון החדר שלהם, איפה שהשארתי את הספר. אי אפשר היה לפספס אותתו. הוא היה גדול ומסיבי, עם כריכה חומה וכתוביות זהובות: **חוקי הוגוורטס**. לקחתי אותו ביד ימין והסתכלתי על הספר שהיה מתחתיו. **כישרונות מלידה**, לקחתי אותו ביד שמאל. בדיוק אז הארי הצטרף אלי.

"יש עוד ספרים חוץ מאלה שיתאימו?" שאלתי אותו.

"אני חושב שזה מספיק," הוא אמר באדישות.

"אני יודעת שאתה חושב שלא צריך את זה הארי," אמרתי, "אבל למה לא לנסות? אם אני טועה אז בסדר ממשיכים כרגיל, אבל אם אני צודקת..." קרצתי אליו.

"תני לעזור לך," הוא לקח את הספר שהיה מוחבא מתחת ליד שמאל שלי. שנינו הלכנו חזרה לסלון.

"ביי ג'יני," אמרתי לה, "נבוא אחר כך עם רון."

"אנחנו נבוא לארוחת ערב אצל אמא במילא," ג'יני אמרה. "ניפגש שם."

"ביי," **קראק**.

על הברכיים של רון היה ספר פתוח, אחרי שהוא הבין שחזרנו הוא אמר, "יופי, חזרתם. הספר הזה לא עוזר בשיט." הוא סגר אותו ברעש גדול וזרק אותו על המיטה. "ביקשתי מאמא עזרה, אבל אין לנו פה את הספרים הכי טובים בעולם. מה הבאתם?"

"את מה שביקשת, פלוס ספר על כישרונות של קסמים מלידה. בעיקר כתוב פה על הנושא שאנחנו צריכים," אמרתי בחריצות.

"יופי," הוא אמר. "בואו נתחיל."

אני לקחתי את **חוקי הוגוורטס**, ופתחתי אותו בעמוד הראשון. הסתכלתי בתוכן העניינים עד שמצאתי את מה שחיפשתי: מספר מקומות. פתחתי בעמוד 230, עוקבת אחרי ההוראות, והתחלתי לקרוא.

_מספר המקומות_

_הקוסמים בעולם הקסם רבים__, __אין ספק__, __ובכל שנה מתווספים עוד ועוד קוסמים ומכשפות קטנים__. __התינוקות האלו לא רק נולדים מאמא ואבא שקשורים לעולמינו__, __אלא גם כילדי מוגלגים מה שמעלה את הסיכויים שתינוק מסוג זה ייוולד__, __ומעלה את מספרם בכל שנה__. __בהוגוורטס מספר המקומות הוא אינו אינסופי__. __לא כל הקוסמים והמכשפות באנגליה יכולים ללמוד בו__, __למרות שהוא בית הספר היחיד לקוסמים במדינה__. __לכן__, __מקומות מובטחים לתלמידים אחדים__, __או שהוריהם רושמים אותם בעודם בבטן אימם__. __ילדים שלא נמצא בשבילם מקום בבית הספר__, __לצערנו ממשיכים לחיות ללא כל מושג על העולם שהם אמורים לגדול לתוכו__, __אבל עם יכולות מפתיעות בנושאים מסוימים__. __הרי הקסם שיש בתוכם כן משפיע על חייהם הרגילים__, __אך אינם מודעים לעובדה זו__, __ואין ביכולתם ללמד את עצמם איך להשתמש בו__._

"זה זה!" אמרתי בשמחה. "לא היה לה מקום, כי ההורים המוגלגים שלה לא רשמו אותה, או שפשוט המקומות שנשארו הוצעו לבני מוגלגים אחרים. מסכנה, איזה ביש מזל."

"הרמיוני," הארי אמר. "אנחנו עדיין לא בטוחים שהיא באמת מטמורפמאגוס, תזכרי את זה."

נאנחתי. "מה אתם גיליתם?"

"כתוב פה," רון אמר, "_מטמורפמאגוס__, __אלו אנשים שנולדים עם יכולות שינוי צבעים וחלקי גוף בגופם__. __הם מקרים נדירים__, __וכן קוסם או משכפה רגילים מסוגלים בגיל כלשהו ללמוד כשפים מסובכים מאוד שיעשו אותם אפקטים אך הם כוללים השתמשות בשרביט__._ לא מעניין, לא מעניין, לא מעניין, הנה. _הגלוי של הכישרון הוא יכול להיות בכל שלב בחיים__._"

"הנה!" אמרתי. "היא לא ידעה את זה כי זה התגלה אצלה רק עכשיו. לא?"

"הארי, אני חייב להודות שהכל נשמע מתחבר," רון הביט אליו בזהירות. "אתה לא חושב?"

"אני צריך לראות אותה קודם, אני חושב שגם אתה זקוק להוכחה," הארי אמר. "זה לא שאני לא סומך עלייך הרמיוני, אבל..."

"יכול להיות שדמיינתי, אני יודעת," הנהנתי. "זה בסדר. אתם רוצים לראות אותה?"

"זה מה שאמרתי לא?"

"אני מניחה שכן," אמרתי. "אבל אני חייבת להגיד שהיא ממש לא שמחה לראות אותי, ואחרי מה שהיא עברה עם חבר שלה, ג'ק, ועכשיו עוד מעט עשר בלילה. תנו לה לישון. נלך אליה מחר אוקי?" הם הנהנו. "תגידו שכחתי להגיד שאי אפשר לראות את הצבעים משתנים כל עוד מוגל מסתכל על זה?"

"לא, לא אמרת," הארי אמר. "אבל עכשיו אנחנו יודעי אז זה בסדר."

"נראה לי שגם על זה כתוב," רון חיפש בספר. "כן, הנה תראו, _מוגל לא יכול לראות את הכישרון של המטמורפמאגוס__, __וכשהוא מביט__, __הכל חוזר למצב הרגיל__._ לזה את מתכוונת?"

"בדיוק!" עטפתי את הספר הגדול של הוגוורטס בשתי הידיים. התרגשתי כל כך.

"הארי!" שמענו את מולי צועקת מלמטה. "הארי! ג'יני וטדי כאן! ובכל מקרה יש אוכל רדו למטה!"

ירדנו למטה במדרגות בתלולות. "את והארי תישנו בחדר שלך, ורון והרמיוני ישנו בחדר של רון. טדי הקטן והחמוד ישן איתי ועם ארתור למקרה שהוא יתעורר ויצעק. אתם צעירים מידי בשביל לגדל ילד."

"אבל מולי," הארי אמר. "אנחנו האפוטרופוס."

"אני לא מתווכחת," היא חייכה ולקחה את טדי לידיים שלה. "בוא ניתן לקטן לישון קצת, הוא נראה עייף," והיא עלתה במדרגות.

התיישבנו כולנו מסביב לשולחן. "מה עשיתם היום?" ג'יני שאלה אותנו.

רון הציץ לעבר ארתור, "בואי לא נעלה את זה ליד השולחן, אוקי?"

היא הנהנה התמימות, "בסדר."

"הם הסתבכו בצרות," ג'ורג' לא יכל להתאפק. הוא צחקק צחקוק מרושע.

הסתכלתי על האוכל המגרה בצלחת, "תשתוק ג'ורג'," אמרתי. "ג'יני נספר לך אחר כך."

"סבבה," היא צחקקה במבוכה.

"אז ג'יני," ארתור פנה אליה, "מתי יש לך את המבחן בהתעתקות?"

"עוד חודש," ג'יני אמרה, וכולנו סובבנו את הראש כדי לראות את מולי חוזרת מלמעלה. עכשיו, חגיגית, הארוחה התחילה.


End file.
